Echoes
by Nozomu
Summary: This is a HarryXDraco fic. I don't know HOW to describe it. you'll just have'ta read it.
1. Chapter 1

NOZOMU 

PAIRING: HarryXDraco

RAITING: yaoi, m/b yuri (don't like it, then LEAVE)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARATERS. WELL, I OWN 'BOUT 18 OF THEM.

Echoes Chapter one 

**-Harry's P.O.V.-**

Pain.

That's all I could feel, was this searing pain that ripped through my very being. I choked back a scream as the whip snapped on my skin. Unwelcome tears poured from my tightly closed eyes.

'CRACK'

Again, the whip came down and snapped on my skin. Creating wounds on my back and arms. I could hear a door opening, and then slamming shut from where I lay, bleeding and broken.

/Aunt Petunia's home. I'm safe/ I thought to myself.

The whipping would stop; it always did when she came home.

"Vernon!" she shouted in her high-pitched voice. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs dear!" Uncle Vernon shouted back. Turning to me, he said, "We'll finish this later boy!"

I held my breath as he stepped forward and released the shackles that bound my hands behind my back. He then turned to leave, opening the door he told me, "Say a word, even a murmur to **_anybody_** and you'll wish that Vold-what's-it had killed you with your **_fifthly _**parents!"

I tried to stand up, but collapsed in an ungrateful heap on the floor. My body racked with uncontrollable sobs. I cried, wishing for the world that somebody knew what was happening to me. And that they would make it stop.

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

**-Somewhere in another part of London-**

Draco Malfoy was pacing relentlessly.

"Oh please Draco," came a feminine voice from the large red chair by the fireplace. "If you don't stop, you're going to put a hole in the rug."

Draco stopped his pacing and sighed. She was right, and he _hated_ it when she was right. Walking over, he took a seat next to her. Looking at the fireplace, Draco sighed (again). He_ really_ hated it when she was right.

"I'm sorry Pansy," he said turning to look at his long time friend. "It's just that-well, uh, it seems so---no scratch that, I know its real. I just don't know what to _do_!"

"But Dracy-poo," Draco visibly flinched at the retched pet name she had given him. "You've never been whipped before, let alone _witnessed_ one."

Yeah," Draco said thoughtfully, "I know, but that doesn't mean that it isn't _real_!"

"Hey!" Pansy cried clapping her hands in delight, "What if its your mate?"

Draco's head snapped around so fast that it looked like it would keep turning.

"_WHAT_!"

"Yeah! I mean, you are a vampire," she said pointing at him, "and you are emotionally connected to your mate. Soooooo, it's possible."

Draco growled at the thought of someone hurting his mate. _His_ mate. Unfortunately Pansy heard him and laughed despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh Dracy! You're so possessive!" she giggled.

Draco glared at her. Standing up, Draco said, "Then I've no choice but to wait for my birthday then, huh."

Wiping away tears of laughter, Pansy could only nod her head. That's when Draco smirked at her.

"Good thing that it's in three days."

A/N: hope u liked it! R&R soon!

BYEBYE


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes   
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. SO DON'T SUE ME!

**Chapter two ****  
****The Rescue**

-Normal P.O.V.-  
Harry woke to the sound of tapping. Groaning, Harry slowly rolled onto his stomach. He bit back a scream as he laid on his stomach.   
/Shit/ Harry thought to himself.  
He agonizingly lifted himself onto his knees.  
/Damn! I broke a couple of ribs/  
Harry lifted his head as he heard the tapping sound becoming more persistent. He looked at his window, only to see a blurry form at his window. He noticed that the form appeared to be white and was moving about.  
/Hedwig/ Harry thought absentmindedly.  
He slowly crawled towards his desk, which stood beneath his window. He took in a sharp breath as he lifted himself up. Leaning on the desk for support, he leaned over and opened the window. In flew a white owl. She flew around the room once, before landing gracefully on the bed.  
Harry smiled. Only to reopen the wounds on his lips. He hissed in pain as it once again coursed through his system. He was forced to steady himself by grasping the corner of the desk with both hands. But this effort to hold back the pain only made it increase as wounds on his torso, legs, and back reopened.  
After muttering a few wandless healing spells, Harry felt it safe to move. Turning his head he noticed that Hedwig was no longer seated on his bed.  
"Hed-wig." Harry whispered. Afraid that someone might hear him, and that someone being Vernon or Dudley.  
A soft chirp was heard as Hedwig landed in front of him. She softly, as to not hurt him, nipped his finger.  
"Hey'ya girl," Harry said as he reach over and petted her lightly on the head.  
Slowly looking around, Harry noticed that his glasses were sitting on his bedside table. Walking over, Harry picked them up and placed them on his head. Hedwig gave another soft chirp before flying over towards her cage and settling in. Harry was about to go to bed himself when he heard his Uncle shout.  
"Boy! Get down here!"  
Harry moved as quickly as he could, He walked towards his closet and pulled out a worn gray sweater, which he then proceeded to put on. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard another shout.  
"BOY! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE!"  
Harry shivered, though not from the cold, but from the memory of the night before.  
/He's angry/ Harry thought to himself.  
Ignoring his wounds, Harry proceeds to walk faster. Now standing at the bottom of the stairs, Harry heard his Aunt say, "There you are."   
"You called?" Harry asked his voice shaking slightly due to the fact that it was raw from screaming. Not bothering even look at his relatives, but instead focused on a man that appeared to be a couple years older then himself.  
"Yes, we called you!" Harry's uncle hissed. "This wiz—wi—w oh forget it! This young man here is taken you off our hands."   
Harry, however, wasn't listening to him. He was preoccupied.  
/I don't know him. So why would Dumbledore send him/ Harry thought as his gaze wondered over the young man. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He was about 6'5", with short strawberry-blond hair that matched his mix-matching eyes.  
While his right eye was golden with red fleck in it, his left eye was red with golden flecks in it.  
Harry didn't even realize that he had been staring until he heard someone cough.  
"Huh?"   
The man smiled.  
"Well Harry, I believe that we should be going. Don't you agree?"   
"Going?" Harry asked.  
The man chuckled lightly and answered.  
"Yes, going. You haven't forgotten 'bout Hogwarts have you?"  
Harry smiled and shook his head.  
Turning to Vernon and Petunia, the man said, "I was hoping to leave right away." Then as an afterthought, "If that isn't a problem? Is it?"  
"What-oh. NOW!" Petunia asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yes well," the man said as he lifted his left hand and scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I could leave him here, but Hagrid-"  
"NO!" interrupted Vernon.  
"No?"   
"We'll be happy," Vernon all but spat the word out, "to let him go with you."  
"Oh." The man said, as he put his hand(the left one) in his back pocket. "Well then," turning to Harry he said, "I believe we'll be going then."  
"My stuff."  
"What?"   
"What about my stuff." Harry repeated again.  
The man smiled. He then lifted his right hand into the air and gave it a flick. What proceeded was combination of shirks and banging. After a little while, Harry's trunk landed next to Harry. While Hedwig and her cage were cough before they hit the ground. With another flick of the hand, the trunk was the size of a field mouse. The young man leaned down and picked it up; after pocketing it, he pulled out his wand.  
It was red and only about 5 inches. He muttered a spell and tapped Harry on the head. A soft purplish-blue haze incased Harry before evaporating into the air.  
"Wha-" Harry started to ask. Smiling, Harry realized what the man had done. He had healed him. Completely sealed all the wounds that had been causing him so much pain. Harry noticed that even his broused and broken ribs were healed.  
Looking up at the man, Harry smiled.  
/He helped me. Even when no else would./  
"Thank you."  
The man smiled back.  
"No prob.. Is that is?" At Harry's nod, he turned to the two adult Dersleys. "We'll be going now." Turning to Harry he said, "Let's go. Shall we?"  
Before anyone could say anything else, the man then grabbed Harry's hand and half-dragged, half-led him out of the house.

"Sooooo…d'ya think he's brin'en Potter?"  
"We can't tell yet you idiot!" snapped a women in the tree next to his(A/N: Yes! They're sitting in trees).  
"And besides," said another voice. This one from the tree in front. "#79's clocked. So there's really no way of knowing. Not unless they were to pass through the barrier that we set up around the park."  
Someone chuckled lightly.  
"Ah! Shut up Copper!" snapped the 'idiot' at the women in the tree next to him.

(A/N:I was going to end it there but all my reviewer's thought I had short chapters. So I'm making it up to them!-!)

Harry sighed. Turning to look up at his golden/red-eyed savior, he asked, "Who are you?"

Harry's companion stopped in mid-step, never letting go of Harry's hand.

"Wha-" he said blinking. "Oh! Sorry, how rude of me."

Turning to face Harry, he placed his free hand on his chest and said, "My name is Mauritania Zelekori. But for the sake of mispronunciation, call me Gold!" he said happily. As an afterthought he, Gold, added, "Though some of my more swindling friends call me #79. After the muggle atomic number for gold. Silly really."

"Gold? That's an…interesting choice for a nick-name."

"Yes, well. I'm an interesting person. Besides," Gold said as they started walking again. "it wasn't really _my_ choice. It was the Society's choice."

"Society?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. That's what my friends and I call our little group." Pause. "Although, I don't think 18 people in a group is considered little…..What do you think?" Gold asked turning to look at Harry as they walked.

Harry met Gold's question with a smile as he started to laugh. That in turn, caused Gold to laugh at his own folly.

After walking for a few minutes in silence, Harry turned to Gold and asked, "Why did you…well for a lack of a better word, rescue me?"

Gold raised an eyebrow.

"'Cause a "friend" o' ours needs help. And you're the only person that _can_ help."

Harry looked at him questionably.

"Huh?"

"Aha! Here we are." Gold said, changing the subject.

"Where?"

"The park."

Harry turned to look. They were indeed at the park. Turning to look at his savior, he asked, "Why are we _here_?"

"'Cause this is where we'll meet some of me friends." Gold said as he stepped over the threshold of the park.

A small red light began to flicker in the palm of a young man's hand.

"They're here." stated the 'idoit'.

"No shit Sherlock!" snapped Copper.

"Who the fuck's Sherlock?"

"One of the smartest man known to the world of literature." replied a solitary figure as he put the small flashing ball into a pocket in the front of his jeans.

"There's a Literature World? Is it anything like the Wizarding World?"

SMACK

"OW! COPPER! That HHUUURRRT!"

"Grab her!" came a new voice from behind.

"LET ME AT'IM!LET ME AT'IM!" Copper shouted as she started to be restrained by three of the people who had left their respective trees to prevent Copper from murdering the idiot.

creackcreack

"Um…guys….the tree's 'bout to…never mind."

CREACK

The tree's branch started to split, due to the extra weight. All of the occupants of the branch froze.

"Wh-what did you say Cobalt?" asked a young man with plum colored hair.

"Guess you'll have'ta figure it out the hard way." Cobalt said with a shrug of his shoulders.

All five people looked at each other.

CREACK

Then just as their eyes widened in sudden realization, they heard it.

SNAP

The tree branch broke. Sending all five occupants toppling to the ground.

Walking over towards the swings, Harry noticed a small group of people falling out of the trees.

Harry froze. One word coming to mind, as he watched the hooded figures land in an ungraceful heap on the ground. /**DeathEaters/**

"Hm? Harry? Everything alright?" Gold asked. Wondering what had caused the boy to freeze mid-step.

When Harry refused to answer, Gold turned his head to see what he was looking at. The sight caused Gold to burst out laughing.

Harry gave him a questionable look.

"They're my friends." Gold stated, once his laughter died away.

"Oh." Harry said turning back to look at the small group.

The five people seemed to be cussing at each other as they tried-unsuccessfully-to get up from the pile. The group was all enter-tangled with each other, as they tried to figure out whose leg was whose.

Harry and Gold shared a look. They both started to laugh at the sight of the five hooded figures. Oblivious to the other two hooded figures jump out of the trees and land gracefully on the ground.

Harry and Gold then proceed to walk towards the small group. They were about three yards from the pile when the group seemed to finally figure out whose bodyparts were whose, with the help of the two figures who didn't fall out of the trees. As the small group began to raise to there feet, one of them finally noticed Gold and Harry.

"Ohayo! Wazz up Gold?" shouted one of the figures who had fallen out of the trees.

"Ohayo! Nothin' much. Just bringin' Harry." Gold said in reply.

"Honto? Sugoi!"

Harry turned to look at Gold.

"Huh?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. She said, 'Really? Cool!'. Anyways," Gold said. He then proceeded to point at the figure that he had been talking to. "That there is Copper. She's wicked cool and smart. Not to mention that she and her brother, Cobalt, have the best hands I've seen in years!"

At Harry's questioning look, he said, "They're both jewel thieves. The best in the trade if ya ask me. Anyways. Behind her and to our right, is Radium; we call him Ra for short. I would suggest you watch out for him. He has a habit of asking stupid and embarrassing questions just when you thought you couldn't be embarrassed anymore."

Harry laughed lightly.

"Aaaannnd, to the right of Copper is her twin brother in crime…"

"Cobalt!" Harry piped. Gold laughed.

"Correct you are! And directly behind him is Titanium, who if I may, has the temper of a volcano. And unfortunately knows enough hexes, to extract his vengeance. Now then, in front of him is Nickel, she's as sweet as they come. And for that reason, stay away from her when she's mad."

Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"She blow up an entire house when her father took away her favorite toy and wouldn't give it back. She was only thirteen months old. "

Harry gulped.

"To the LEFT of Copper is Tin, Nickel's cousin. And Neon. Him and Cobalt were the only ones NOT to fall out of the tree."

Harry chuckled.

"Ah, Gold glad to see that you've made it safely." said Cobalt.

"Yes, well." Gold said. Then he started to look around the small group. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're al'eady in Malfoy 'Anor." came Copper's voice, as she stepped forth.

"Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked a little sacred.

"Yeah. Not ta worry thou'. See Malfoy sen'or is in Russia 'ight now with 'is wife. Draco and Pug-girl are the on'y other 'eople there at the 'oment. Well, 'ther than me 'ther friends."

A/N: I hope you liked it!-

I want ta give special thanxs to Fox Loves Shinigami, black sniperX, yasiko, myniephoenix, Crowley Black, Leilia,


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazz up? I hope I didn't make everyone wait sooooo long for this update! Btwn school, an' me getting' into trouble, I haven't had time ta update. Sorry!**

INUYASHALOVER45--Hey what up? I also go to Mt. Vernon and I know who you are. We are in biology together. Good story update soon or i won't speak to you until you do.

Fox Loves Shinigami--great chapter but y r all there names elements? update soon PLZ Ja.

Leilia--Kyaa! I love the society or whatever the name of the group is, THEY ARE SO COOL!

I love it!

Please update soon!

Samantha--OMG! I must know what happens! Pleaz write more. The first two chapters are totally awesome! You rock!

**-Thnx 4 the totally alsome reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. T-T wahahahah! BUT...i dooo own the Society! Muahahahahahahah!**

Chapter Three: The Arrival Part One

Normal P.O.V

-Malfoy Manor-

"Wakey-wakey!"

groan

"Awww. Come on Drake! Its morning!" gigled a little girl, barley older than eight.

"Not now Argon." Draco grumbled. "I'm trying ta sleep!"

"Alright. I'll jus' go an' tell mama tha-"

"ALRIGHT! I'm up! I'm up," Draco repeated throwing back the covers. This action caused Argon to tumble towards the end of the end. Argon gigled as she made to get up and leave the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco shouted as he grabed the violet haired girl. Draco then proceeded to tickle her senseless.

"Uncle!Uncle!" Argon shouted through a fit of gigles.

Draco let go of her as she ran out of the room laughing. Shaking his head, Draco decided that he would rather face breakfast than Argon's 'mama'.

-10 minutes later-

Draco walked down the long-spiral staircase that ended in the kitchen.

"Never thought Draco LMalfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, would use the servant's staircase."

Draco turned to sneer at the person who the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to a young man, roughly the same age as Draco himself. The young man had waist length blue hair that into his platinum colored eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Platinum." Draco said in response to the youth's comment.

Platinum just smiled and went back to eating his Fruit Loops(A/N: Is that one word?).

Draco looked around the kitchen and noticed that both Pansy and Argon were eating waffles at the island. While another young man, this one with silver spiked hair and red eyes, made some eggs.

"Good morning Pansy, Argon, Mercury." Draco said walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bowl.

"Morn' Dray."

"Moring Drake." Came Pansy's and Argon's replys.

Mercury's reply was a sharp nod of his silver-haired-head.

Draco proceeded to walk over towards the table and snatch the box of Fruit Loops from the bluenette that sat there.

"Hey! I was usin' that!" Platinum said.

"And now I'm using it."

The bluenette growled.

"Awww. Ain't that cuuuute!" came a new voice.

Draco turned to see who had just entered.

"I ain't 'cute'!" Draco said annoyed.

The new comer just smiled and patted him on the head.

"Sure you aren't." she said smiling.

"Morin' Astatine." Pansy said as she tried not to snicker at the look Draco was giving the older woman.

"Moring to you too Pansy!" Astatine said before turing to Argon. "Morin' babe!"

"Morin' mama," Argon said smiling as Astatine kissed her gently on the head before turning to get her own breakfast.

Noticing that Draco's attention was else where; Platinum grabbed the cereal box out of Draco's hand and finished pouring himself seconds.

"Hey!" Draco shouted.

He then lunged forward and tried to snatch the box out of Platinum's hand.

"NO!" Platinum shouted as Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Will you two knock it off!" Mercury shouted at them sternly.

He then shouted, "NOT LITERALLY!"

When Platinum proceeded to hit Draco's head with his cereal bowl.

"Argh!" Draco expressed as mild and Fruit Loops were poured over his head and shirt.

Walking away from Platinum, who was glaring at him with the cereal box clutched to his chest, Draco opened the refrigerator.

"That does IT!" Draco shouted.

"Huh?"

Draco pulled out a full carton of milk. Then proceeded to stalk towards the bluenette.

"Draco?" Platinum's eyes wide. "What are you going to do with th-that?"

Draco just smirked as he popped off the top of the carton.

"Draco wh-" Platinum stopped mid-sentence due to the fact that he had milk being poured onto his head and down his shirt. Draco then grabbed the box of Fruit Loops from the frozen bluenette's hands and that too was poured onto the bluenette.

Draco smirked.

"That's a good look for you."

"Mmmmaalfoooy!" Platinum growled.

He leaned forward, about to pounce , when a large 'THUMP' was heared from the living room.

"Hellloooooo!" came a voice.

"Anybody hoooomme!" called another voice.

A/N: well that's it! Til' next time!-


	4. Chapter 4

-welcome back!-! I've been sooooo bored since the last time you visited!XD! I'm sooooo fuckin' crazy!XDXDXDXD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. T-T Wahahahahahaha**

**Draco: haven't we been threw this before?**

**Harry: shrugs**

**Nozomu: You're soo meeeeaaan!T-T Wahahahahahahahahahaaaaaahhhhahah**

**Draco: CUT THE WATER WORKS!**

**Nozomu: …**

**Draco: MUCH better.**

**Harry: shakes head **

**On With The Show…..**

The Arrival: Part Two 

"Everybody this is Harry; Harry this is everybody." Gold said as he let go of Harry's hand and put it on his shoulder.

"Hey'ya Emerald." Copper said as she pulled her hood down to reveale a young woman about the age of 15. She looked to be about 5'8''(5 ft. 8inches).

_Dammit! _Harry cursed. _She's taller than me!_

She had sea green hair and matallic colored eyes(A/N: if you've guessed it! Then yes! Her eyes are the color of copper. Hence her nickname).

"Hello Copper."

Copper smirked.

"And here I thought you ta'be another famously stupid wizard." She said as she stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug.

"What she means to say is, 'It's nice to meet you'."came a male's voice. From where he stood it HAD to be Copper's brother.

This person, too, pulled their hood down. Revealing a young man, about 6ft., with bluish-red hair and startaling pair of cobalt eyes. Harry frowned, while the left eye looked normal, Cobalt's RIGHT eye however, looked a little washed out.

Pulling away, Copper turned to the other hood(with the exeption of one) figures.

"Ya'll can take those off now!"

Turning back to Harry, she said, "Come on! I'll introduce you! Properly!" The last word was said with a glare towards Gold. Who just shrugged.

Copper quickly pulled him towards the one figure whose hood had fallen off and another hooded figure who stood next to the first one.

"Harry, Tin. Tin, Harry." Copper said, then turning to the now not-hooded figure, she said, "Harry Nickel. Nickel, Harry."

Tin and Nickel were both about 5'9''. Tin had plum colored hair and pale silver eyes. While Nickel had bright pink hair and sparkling silver eyes.

Copper then proceeded(A/N: I use this word waaaaaay to often) to drag Harry towards other three figures.

"Alright. This will be a tongue tirer." Copper said as she stepped in front of the three un-hooded figures.

"Harry, Titanium. Titanium, Harry. Harry, Neon. Neon, Harry. Harry, Ra. Ra, Harry." Copper said giving a sigh of relief.

"Say that five times fast." Ra said laughing.

Copper shot him a You-couldn't-just-jump-off-a-bridge-could-you-?.

Looking at the people before him, Harry noticed that Titanium had black hair with metallic silver eyes. Radium, "Ra", had white-sand colored hair, with spring green eyes. Ra stood four inches taller than Titanium's 6ft. Neon, the most quiet out of the bunch, had bright orange hair, followed by bright yellow eyes. Although he stood at a proud 6'2'', he still didn't match Gold's 6'5'' or Ra's 6'4''.

"Well, since you've all been _properly_ introdunced. I think that it's time we start headen over towards Malfoy's place." Gold said as he looked down at his watch.

"Oh, crap!"

"What is is Nickel?" Harry asked worried.

Everyone turned to look at Nickel; well, everyone but Gold. Who was muttering something along the lines of –Suuuure you listen to heeeeer! Not fare!-.

"We're supposed to be at Draco's, in like, two minutes!"

"Well that IS a problem," Gold said sarcastically, earning a glare from both Copper and Nickel.

"Yeah well, Malfoy can wait for all I care!" Titanium said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Turning towards him, Harry asked, "You don't like Malfoy?"

"Like him! HIM! I hate him! He's a prat! A no-good selfish prat!"

Harry smiled.

"Well, it seems that we have something in common."

"Good!" Titanium said with a sigh of relief. "Because if I had to be stuck with them," he said jerking his head in the direction of where the rest of the group was gathering. "and HIM! I would have MOST DEFINATLY become a MASS murderer."

Harry Laughed.

"Hey you two! Come on, we're goin' to be late!" Nickel shouted at them.

Walking over, Harry noticed that Neon held a crushed pop bottle in his hands. Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Portakey." Neon stated. His voice smooth and velvety.

Harry tilted his head to the side and nodded. _He seems nice._ Harry thought reaching out to touch the pop bottle.

Neon smiled. He was a telepath. Of course no one but Gold, Astatine and himself knew.

Everyone soon followed Harry's lead and touched the crushed pop bottle.

What followed next was a sensation that Harry HATED. Hated with a passion.

After a few seconds, the pressure started to ease. Harry landed with a soft 'thump'. Looking up, Harry realised that Neon was hoding him up right.

_So that's why I didn't land on my arse_. Harry mused.

"Thanks." Harry whispered aloud.

Neon smiled and released his hold.

"Your welcome." he whispered back.

That's when they heard someone growl, "Mmmmaalfoooy!"

Titanium snickered.

He leaned over and whispered, "How much ya wan'na bet, that Platinum did somethin' ta piss off Dracie-poo!"

Harry smiled and lifted an eyebrow. But, otherwise, didn't answer.

_Dracie-poo? _Harry thought.

"Hellooooo!" Copper shouted.

Harry looked around, he noticed that they were standing in a large living room.

"Anybody Home!" called Gold.

There was a short pause, it looked like Copper was going to shout again, when a voice drifted towards the group through an open doorway on Harry's left.

"We're comin'!" It shouted.

After a minute, two figures appeared.

Harry and Titanium shared a look, then burst out laughing at the sight before them. Ra, Gold, and Copper joined the two boys. All five of them were laughing so hard that they had fallen onto the floor. Cobalt and Tin snickered at the two boys. Nickel just pointed and giggled. Neon was the only one not laughing in one way or another. But he WAS smiling like the chesser(A/N: did I spell that right? It's the cat from Alice and Wonderland.) cat.

For there, standing in the doorway was Draco and Platinum. Who were both still covered in milk and Fruit Loops from head to toe.

Draco blushed a veery dark red as he noticed that Harry, the guy he sicretly had a crush on, saw him like—like—like THIS!

Rounding on Platinum Draco growled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Platinum's head snapped up. "WHAT!"

"YOU JUST **HAD** TO FUCKING HIT ME WITH THAT DAMN BOWL OF YOURS! DIDN'T YOU!"

"WELL **YOU** DIDN'T HAV'TA TRY AND GRAB THE DAMN CERAL AWAY FROM ME!" Platinum shot back.

This outburst had caused Harry and the others to be hit with another bout of laughter; this time Cobalt, Tin, and Nickel joined them.

They stayed like this; with Draco and Platinum yelling at each other and(without knowing it) spilling each others most embarissing secrets. And due to this fact, Harry and everyone(including Neon at some point) just couldn't stop laughing. They all stayed like this for about an hour.

**A/N: soooo wa'd'ya think? the ending sucks, I know. Soo ya don't need ta'be tell ME that. I maybe stupid but I'm……what was I saying again?**


	5. Chapter 5

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
